1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide an optical imaging system and an imaging processing method, and more specifically, to an optical imaging system capable of detecting a moving direction of an object and an imaging processing method for the optical imaging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern consumer electronic products, a portable electronic product such as a personal digital assistant, a smart phone or a mobile phone is equipped with a touch control device as an interface for data transmission. Since consumer electronic products have become lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, there is no space on these products for containing a conventional input device, such as a mouse, a keyboard and so on. Furthermore, with development of tablet computers focusing on humanity design, a display with the touch control device has gradually become one of the key components in various electronic products. A variety of touch control technologies, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an ultrasonic type, an infrared type, an optical imaging type and so on have been developing. Due to consideration for technology level and cost, the above-mentioned touch control technologies have been implemented in various fields.
For example, principle of the optical imaging design is to utilize two image capturing modules located at two corners of the display for detecting a position of an object on the display. Then, the position of the object on the display is calculated by triangulating location. Thus, compared with the conventional resistive type or capacitive type touch device, it has advantages of accuracy, high penetration, good stability, low damage rate, low cost and being capable of multi-touch, and the optical imaging design is overwhelmingly advantageous in the large-size display market. However the conventional optical imaging touch device needs a reflecting frame as a photographic background when the object is located within a coordinate detecting area, to isolate interference outside the coordinate detecting area. The object blocks the light reflected from the reflecting frame as locating within the coordinate detecting area so as to detect a shadow by a sensor, for getting the position of the object by the position of the shadow. In other words, the reflecting frame provides the function of blocking the interference and difference between the object and the background. However, the reflecting frame and the sensor have to be installed on the same plane, resulting in difficulty in assembly and increasing manufacturing cost. However, the reflecting frame and the sensor have to be installed on the same plane, resulting in difficulty in assembly and increasing manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the accuracy of touch control is often unsatisfactory as utilizing a conventional optical imaging system. Therefore, it is an important issue to design an optical imaging system with high accuracy of touch control and low cost.